megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Burroughs
|englishva = }} Burroughs is an artificial intelligence from Shin Megami Tensei IV. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei IV: Supporting character **Shin Megami Tensei IV -Prayers-: Supporting character **Shin Megami Tensei IV DEMONIC GENE: Supporting Character Design Burroughs is given a ladylike image with long hair and wearing a white dress in the COMP, which is thought of as a "fairy" to the people of the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado. Personality Burroughs takes a liking to her master and enjoys bragging about him to her fellow Burroughs, but will insult him when he chooses to be indecisive instead of forming his own opinion. She likes to congratulate her master for completing most quests, and is generally helpful to him. Also, if she senses a powerful demon, she will always warn her master before he encounters it. In the case of Fiends, she tells him to consider escape. Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Burroughs is the AI installed in the operating system of the Gauntlet COMP, which is worn by the Samurai to aid their missions. Called the Fairy inside the COMP, she handles all activities related to the comp such as Apps, Difficulty Setting, Quests, Saving, Loading, and the players game record. She first appears to Flynn when he is near the entrance of Naraku and introduces herself to him. There are multiple Burroughs with one for each Samurai and they can communicate with each other. She can scan objects to understand them and explains what a gun is and its ammunition to the prentices. She can send this data to the Monastery at Mikado Castle. Burroughs supports Flynn in every route no matter what his choice is. In the White ending she tells him that this will be where they part ways after he defeats the Yamato Perpetual Reactor. She scans it to see if it has any defenses built in and informs him it has none. She lets him know each time 25% damage has been inflicted and will ask him if he truly knows what he's doing at 75%, but realizes he wouldn't have gone down this path if he didn't. Regardless, she'll help him see it through to the end. As the machine finally goes berserk, she informs him of what is soon to follow and congratulates Flynn on completing his objective - albeit sounding disappointed. If Flynn does not side with Jonathan, Walter or the White; Stephen will appear in the Monochrome Forest to help him to break free from the White's trap. Burroughs concludes to Stephen that his choices followed the same pattern as before to confirm to Stephen that Flynn is the one he's looking for. During the battle against White Issachar, she scans him, concluding that there is no good reason about joining the White's cause. Before returning Flynn to Tokyo, Stephen tells Burroughs that he leaves the rest to her, which she acknowledges, calling him doctor. Together, Flynn and Burroughs return to Tokyo to be met by Isabeau in the Counter-Demon Force Base. At Cafe Florida, it is Burroughs who mentions the title of Masakado to those present which helps them identify Flynn as the reborn form of the youngest member of the Counter-Demon Force who sacrificed himself to Masakado to become the dome over Tokyo. Further evidenced by Flynn giving the guardian deity's name and unsheathing the katana. After Masakado has absorbed the Great Spirit of Hope and is attempting to return to his body, she mentions being touched at the event, and that Tokyo will once again have the sun shine down upon it. Burroughs even planned on keeping a video log of the event. After Maskado is unable to return to his body due to the Great Spirits of Goodwill and Spite, Burroughs will issue the quest "Returning to Normal," mentioning in the quest details that she believes the Goddess of Tokyo is dying to meet her Master. In Purgatorium, she notes that the angels act more like machines rather than living creatures due to repeating the same things over and over. During the battle against Lucifer, she will mention that humans are mysterious and that they are capable of inspiring hope or despair in others like gods can. After the battle she attempts to scan the Great Spirit of Spite, but is unable to properly tell what it is. Stephen implies that he is the one who created Burroughs to be installed in the Demonica, based on the image of the Goddess of Tokyo. The purpose for this is to secretly search for Flynn, the reincarnation of the one who fused with Masakado when he defended Tokyo from the ICBM attack 25 years ago, who is crucial in reviving the Goddess of Tokyo, as well as restoring the city to the state it was in before the Great Cataclysm. Etymology * is a common surname originating from England. **In particular, given that she is considered by Atlus to be analogous to Arthur, she may specifically be named for Edgar Rice Burroughs, continuing the theme naming for science fiction authors. *Burroughs' name may also derive itself from a system of government used in the Medieval period. Various fortified settlements would be granted self-autonomy by the crown in order to keep them efficient in their duty. Likewise, the Samurai, though bound by their code and given orders by their king, are allowed to carry out their orders or take on new missions at their own discretion. Gallery Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV DEMONIC GENE Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Allies